


the stars are brighter on top of the world

by beaujes



Series: Supercorp prompts [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't really know how to categorize this, F/F, Kara Danvers Doesn't Know that Lena Luthor Knows, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Post Reveal, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaujes/pseuds/beaujes
Summary: "It's more peaceful up here, and the sky's clearer," Supergirl broke the silence awkwardly, readjusting Lena in her arms as they floated above the city.Or,Kara and Lena have a little talk in the air after Kara tells Lena she's Supergirl (without knowing that Lena already knew).A mini-fic based on a prompt that my wonderful friend Isa (freaking-isadorkable on tumblr) sent me: Supercorp + things you said when we were on top of the world.





	the stars are brighter on top of the world

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I decided to post this little fic here as well, in case people prefer to read fics on ao3 (I know I do). Anyway, it's a short one but I think it's kinda sweet (even if a bit awkward), so I'm curious to see what you guys think!

"It's more peaceful up here, and the sky's clearer," Supergirl broke the silence awkwardly, readjusting Lena in her arms as they floated above the city.

 

Lena swallowed her fear and peeked her head out from its hiding spot between Supergirl's neck and shoulder. She looked up. The stars twinkled deceptively closer, somehow brighter, yet still remained untouchable.

 

"You do this often? Stargazing?"

 

"Yeah, I guess so. Sometimes I can even see Rao if I look far enough. I know it's gone, but it's still- I like that it's there."

 

"Oh. Right," Lena tensed. "That's- Krypton, that's your home planet, right?"

 

"Was, yeah," Supergirl corrected casually, though there was still a slight twinge of sadness to her voice. "But anyway, I like to come up here to think, clear my head. So I thought," she trailed off, hesitant, "I thought that after- what I told you, that you might want to…"

 

"Think," Lena finished with just as much difficulty as Supergirl spoke, a knot in her throat.

 

"Yeah. To think," Supergirl repeated dumbly, sounding less certain of her own idea that she had been minutes prior when she had suggested it to Lena in her office. 

 

Lena felt the pressure of the silence pushing her down, clenched her fists in the superhero's cape.

 

"I already knew, Kara," she finally said, knowing the air between them needed to be cleared once and for all.

 

Kara pulled her closer, tightening her hold around Lena.

 

"Oh my god. _Lena_. You can't just say something like that while I'm holding you _hundreds_ _of feet_ up in the air. I could've dropped you!" 

 

"You didn't. And you would have caught me," Lena asserted with such faith in Kara that she surprised herself.

 

"Always," came Kara's immediate reply.

 

And in that moment, Lena knew. Kara was Supergirl. Supergirl was no more than Kara. And Kara would always be there for her, no matter her appearance, as she had been ever since Lena had moved to National City.

 

"Always," she echoed, and found that she actually meant it.

 

It would take some time to rebuild the trust between them, but right now, with the two of them floating on top of the world together… it felt inevitable.

 

And who was Lena kidding? Kara Danvers had always felt inevitable, like a warm flame that Lena was hopelessly drawn to. 

 

Lena could only hope she wouldn't get burned; that Kara would shield her heart from the flame.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on tumblr at forest-blue or queerdox!


End file.
